


Pete's Sleepover

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: From High School to Adulthood (Stuff that can be read togetherish) [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Games, It's only explicit because of the end, M/M, Secrets are Revealed, Sleepovers, Teasing, Tell me if I made any mistakes, The game is kind of innocent, They're all close to the same age in this one, embarrassing stories, nothing too smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Pete gets everyone to spill their secrets when he comes up with a game for them all to play.Things get weird.





	Pete's Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> It's only explicit because of language and one bit at the end. It's mostly just something I came up with sleep deprived.

Once Brendon had walked through the apartment door he adjusted the bag on his shoulder, "hey, Pete, I got your weird text saying to come here."

Pete rushed towards him smiling, "did you bring an overnight bag full of your stuff?"

"Yes, what is this? Because I was told you had pizza and booze. Why did you ask me to come here? And why did you ask me to bring your camera and a bottle of lube?"

"Oh don't worry about that stuff, that's personal," he smiles pulling him into the living room.

Brendon notices everyone gathered around in a circle on the floor in their pajamas. He raised an eyebrow as they looked up at him, "is this a sacrificial circle? Am I the sacrifice?"

"It's not a sacrifice," Pete says, "I invited you to play this game with us."

"This sounds like a sacrifice," he tells him.

"Just put your pajamas on and sit in the circle so we can play the game."

"You asked me to bring lube and a camera and everyone is sitting in a circle waiting on me. Pete, I gotta tell ya, this is not looking good. Is this like a sex thing? Are you gonna try and put something up my ass, because I'm gonna be completely honest with you I don't really enjoy receiving all that much. I'm more of a giver. I love giving."

"Believe me," Joe says, "we know. Your apartment is right next to ours."

"Yeah, you never bang the quiet ones," Pete says.

"Very loud," Josh agrees.

"What are you talking about," Patrick asks, "I've never heard any noise from his apartment."

"You'd hate it," Pete says, "he's been doing this one guy for like a solid four months and he moans the weirdest shit."

"It's true," Gerard says, "I came over one day and the sounds were just _animalistic._ "

"Dude's got a Daddy kink too," Frank says.

"What," Brendon asks.

"What, you think we can't hear," he asks smiling before looking at Gerard.

The two smile and start moaning, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Pete shakes his head smiling, "dude, you guys remember that time Brendon fucking said _You want Daddy to spank you?_ and then the guy just started begging for it?"

"Oh yeah," Gerard said.

He turns to Brendon but continues talking to them with a giant smile on his face, "you, uh, you remember what the guy said?"

Gerard and Frank began moaning in unision, " _Yes, spank me, Daddy, spank me!_ "

"Yeah," Pete says, "and like for a solid week none of us could look Brendon in the eyes."

"You know, no one one asked you to listen. Do you all do this, just talk about my sexual encounters because you can hear them through the wall?"

"Yeah, dude, like all the time," Pete said.

Frank nodded, "yeah, we made a drinking game out of it."

Brendon went to say something to Pete before he went wide eyed and turned to Frank, "what do you mean you made a drinking game out of it?"

Pete laugh, "haha, oh yeah! I remember that. We bought these big ass bottles of cheap vodka and hung out here. Then when we started hearing you and whoever through the wall we started taking shots. It was so gross, but it was kind of fun. We all took shots whenever we heard fuck, Daddy, spank, or baby."

"Yeah, I swear I thought Tyler and Josh were gonna pass out," Gerard said.

"I'll be honest," Frank says, "I thought I was going to pass out."

"Hey, how come we've never met your fuck buddy," Joe asks.

"Because," he says thinking for a minute, "I just don't want you to be weird about it." 

"Why would we be weird about meeting them? We wouldn't say anything," he says.

"Yes, you would," Brendon says heading towards the fridge to get a beer, "you're not meeting him."

"Relax, Daddy," Gerard says teasingly, "we'll be good."

Brendon rolls his eyes, "I just don't want you to meet him."

"Oh my god," Pete says, his smile growing wider, "we totally know him, don't we? You know, the walls do muffle the voices. I bet we all know him."

Brendon shakes his head and tips his beer so he doesn't have to speak.

"You're not seeing Ryan again, aren't you," Pete asks.

He holds up one finger and continues drinking until the bottle is gone.

"Dude, you didn't start seeing Ryan again, did you," Andy asks.

"Yeah, he cheated on you all the time," Josh says, "with multiple people."

"Brendon would never go back to someone like that," Patrick says, "wait, you didn't go back to Ryan, did you?"

"No, I would never go back to Ryan," he finally says, "I'm not seeing Ryan. Look, I thought we came here to play a game, not talk about my sex life."

"Yeah, yeah, just go put your pajamas on," Pete says.

He sets his bag down and goes into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He thinks it's ridiculous that he's spending his weekend at Pete's house when he could be at home getting laid. When he leaves the room he goes to sit near his bag and puts his clothes inside before turning to see that he'd sat next to Andy and Tyler.

"We're going to play a game," Pete says, "and it's going to be so much fun and you're all gonna love it!"

"Just tell us what it is, Pete," Patrick sighs.

He turned his head towards the blond looking at him in his Batman pajamas. He looked cute sitting cross-legged in front of him. When Patrick finally turns to look at Brendon he smiles and quickly turns his attention back to Pete when he starts speaking, "we are all going to write down our biggest secret, something no one knows and put it in a hat. Then I'll shake them up and read each one and we can guess whose is whose."

"That's stupid," Mikey says.

"Mikey, shut the fuck up," Pete says, "it's fun. I swear you always shit on my ideas."

"Because they're dumb."

"You're dumb," he says.

"I'm in," Gerard says, "how personal are we getting with these secrets?"

"Really personal, like if someone in this room in particular found out it might go bad. New rule, if you have a deep secret about someone in this room you have to write it."

"We should make an agreement first," Josh says, "like, whatever we say in this room, no matter what it is, no one can get mad."

"Yeah," Tyler says, "I like that idea."

"That sounds good to me," Frank says, "and we can't tell anyone outside this room about whatever's on the papers."

"Yeah," Patrick says, "I like how that sounds."

Pete takes a notepad and rips a page out writing his down and covering it with his hand before crumbling it up and putting it in the hat. He passes the notepad down and Brendon waits for his turn, his heart pounding in his chest since he doesn't know what to write. When it makes it to him he bites his lip thinking about a secret he never told anyone. Then it hits him. He smiles and scribbles his down before crumbling it and putting it in the hat. The paper wads fill the hat and once all the secrets are in, Pete smiles, "you guys ready?"

They all nod and Pete shakes the hat before he pulls the first one out opening it and turning to read carefully, "I lied to my boyfriend when I told him I was a virgin. I slept with six people before he and I got together and I never told him."

The room goes quiet and Pete puts the paper underneath him, "any guesses?"

"I'm gonna say it isn't Joe or Andy because as far as I know they don't date dudes, " Brendon says.

"Boyfriend would mean current so that gets rid of me, Brendon, Mikey, and Pete," Patrick says.

"Well," Gerard says, "Frank and I weren't virgins when we met so that gets rid of us."

Josh turns to Tyler, "you weren't a virgin when we had sex?"

"No," he says, "I didn't want you to think I was a douchebag. Plus when you said you hadn't I didn't want you to freak out because I had."

"You could have told me, I would have been okay with it," he says taking his hand, "I mean if I'm honest I kind of knew."

"Wait, you did," he asks scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yeah," he smiles, "I mean, you were really good, like, really good. It felt like you knew what you were doing."

"You thought it was really good," he asks, raising his eyebrows, "you though _I_   was really good?"

"We should continue playing the game," Josh says.

Tyler wraps an arm around Josh causing him to cover his cheeks with his hands. Pete pulls another paper wad from the pile opening it up as he clears his throat, "the person I'm with doesn't know that I've slept with someone else in this room."

Brendon notices that a few people freeze with this question and Pete laughs, "this is awkward."

"It can't be Tyler, he already went," Pete said.

Tyler turns to Josh and he goes wide eyed, "no! No, no, I'd never sleep with my friends."

"It's not ours," Tyler says, "can't be Joe or Andy. Patrick and Brendon aren't seeing anyone and neither is Mikey or Pete."

Frank turned to Gerard, "you slept with someone in this room?"

He chews his lip for a second before nodding, "yeah, alright, I have."

"Who? Who did you sleep with?"

"Now," Gerard says, "you can't get mad, it was a long time ago! Before we were even dating. I just didn't tell you because you two were friends and I didn't want it to be weird."

"Who was it," he asks.

Pete clears his throat, "I um...yeah, that'd be me."

"You fucked my boyfriend?"

"I mean," he laughs, "you say it like I did all the work."

"Oh my god," Frank says disgusted, "you let him--ugh. Gee, he's disgusting!"

"It was a party and it was just once! I barely remember it."

"I remember it," Brendon says, "I think the whole neighborhood remembers it."

"Oh my god, you are not helping," Gerard says.

"We weren't exactly quiet," Pete says.

"Shut up. Just stop talking," Frank says, "read the next one. Gerard we're talking about this later."

Pete pulls another ball from the hat, "I lost my virginity to Hot in Herre by Nelly."

The circle went silent but eventually they were all laughing.

"That's amazing," Pete says.

"Whose is it," Gerard asks.

Frank speaks, "alright, it can't be Tyler or Gerard and it's definitely not me. Pete?"

"No way," he says, "Josh?"

"No," he says, "we didn't play any music."

"Mikey?"

"Not my secret," he says.

"Not mine," Joe says.

"Not mine either," Andy says.

They look at Brendon staring at Patrick and Patrick's biting back a smile.

"Patrick," Pete asks going wide eyed.

"Yeah," he says.

"No way, who'd you fuck," Pete asks.

"Or who fucked you," Gerard asks smiling.

Brendon clears his throat, "that might be me."

"Brendon," Pete asks, his smile disappearing and the big brother tone showing up in his voice, "you let Brendon?"

"It was just a couple of times," he says raising his shoulders up a couple seconds before dropping them.

"I took your-"

"It's not a big deal," Patrick says cutting him off.

"No," Brendon says, "I was just asking because that was my first time. Well with a guy anyway."

"Really," Patrick asks genuinely stunned, "I wouldn't have guess."

"Because he gets around," Pete asks.

"No, because he seemed like he knew what he was doing."

Gerard smiles and when Patrick looks up he's blushing, "um, lets read someone else's."

"But I still have so many questions," Brendon smiles.

"Me too," Josh says, "like why were you listening to Hot in Herre?"

"Because when we were stopped I wanted some music and found CD only labeled _Brendon's Sex Jams_ and put it in. I mean, it started out with me teasing him about it but things happened and before I knew it we were in the backseat."

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't ask questions or bring up the past. Pete, would you mind reading the next one," Brendon asks quickly.

"No, no," Pete says, "you said backseat, when did you lose your virginity?"

"I don't know," Patrick says lying, "when we went to that cabin that had the costume party..."

"Wait, wait," Frank smiles, "when we were around seventeen or eighteen?"

"Yeah," Patrick says nodding.

Pete shakes his head, "I can't believe you two had sex on that trip, all I got was a half-hearted handjob."

"Yeah, and that was probably from himself," Mikey says.

"Yeah, but they said they had sex in a _car_ ," Frank says .

"Yeah, we get it, Frank, Patrick makes poor decisions," Pete says before turning to Brendon, "I still can't believe you got laid and I--wait! Patrick and Brendon didn't have cars. We carpooled there."

"You two fucked in one of our cars," Gerard asks.

"Whose car," Pete asks, "did you sneak my keys?"

"It was Spencer's car," Patrick says.

Brendon nodded, "yeah, we just drove his car to a secluded place and things happened."

"He's lying," Tyler says, "his nostrils flare when he lies."

Brendon goes wide eyed and turns throwing his hands up, "DUDE!"

"It was Pete's car," Mikey says, "I found Brendon's CD when I went looking for my stuff."

"Dude," Joe says disgusted, "I slept back there."

"It was fine," Brendon says, "we opened one of the airfresheners when we were done so it didn't smell like sex."

"Can we please just read another paper," Patrick asks.

"Fine but we're talking about my fucking car," he says.

"Ha," Frank says " _fucking_ car. It's funny because-"

"Shut up, Frank," Pete looks through the hat pulling out another one, "would this be easier to guess if the ones that already went had some way of letting us know they already got theirs?"

"Yeah," Andy says, "sit cross-legged if you haven't gone and put your legs out if you have."

Once everyone's legs were adjusted he read the paper aloud, "I pose naked in a twink magazine and I've never told anyone about it. I still get recognized on the street."

"What," Joe asks.

"This is Mikey's," Pete says.

"Mikey," Gerard asks turning to look at his brother.

Mikey's jaw drops and he spoke, "it's cheating to recognize my handwriting!"

"Oh, I don't know what your _handwriting_ looks like," he says smirking, "but I know what you look like."

"Jesus Christ, Pete," Andy says.

"You looked at my brother naked?"

"I'm not saying I've looked at your brother naked, but I'm not saying I haven't looked at your brother naked."

"That's why those magazines under your bed have been piling up," Andy asks.

"How many of my magazines do you have," Mikey asks.

"How many have you been in?"

"Oh my god," he says, "you are so gross sometimes, Pete."

"Wait, wait, wait," Gerard says smiling, "I don't care about you posing naked, your body and whatever, but this is very important! Is that why the guy at the coffee shop asked for your autograph?"

"Yeah, alright, it is," he sighs, "look, can we just read another one?"

"Sure, sure," Pete says picking up another and carefully opening the paper, "I was the one who put laxatives in the brownies made for the teachers. Pete got blamed for it and I never told anyone it was actually me who did it."

"Not it," Joe says.

"Not it," Brendon tells him.

"Not it," Frank says.

"Not it," Josh says.

Pete turns to Andy, "Andy, you son of a bitch."

"I thought it would be funny, I didn't know they were going to blame it on you!"

"Do you know how pissed off my dad was?"

"I'm sorry," he says, "but I swear that's the worst thing I've ever done to you."

He sighs, "whatever, just put your legs out."

He opens up another piece of paper reading over it before going wide eyed, "the person I'm with doesn't know that me and their brother used to get high and hook up in the parking lot at Wendy's"

"Let me just say," Josh starts.

Tyler goes wide eyed and his jaw drops.

"That I would never ever sleep with your brothers ever," Josh finishes, "unless your life depended on it, but I wouldn't enjoy it and I'd feel really bad afterwards."

Tyler lets out a sigh of relief, "you scared the hell out of me."

"So if it's not you then that means," Pete trails off and turns to the other couple.

"Motherfucker," Gerard says turning to Frank.

"Gee-"

"You gave me so much shit for sleeping with Pete once and you've fucking hooked up with my brother in a Wendy's parking lot on multiple occasions?"

"It was a long time ago," Mikey says.

"You," Gerard says turning to him, "do not get to talk to me."

"It's not like it meant anything. It was just a couple of times when we got bored," Mikey says.

"How many times," he asks before turning to Frank, "how many times did you two hook up?"

They both pause for a minute and Mikey opens his mouth, "uh..."

"Frank," Gerard says asking him.

"Well," he says pausing for a second.

"You don't know?!"

"After like seven and a half I stopped counting," he says.

"Seven and a-- what the fuck does that even mean?"

"Well a lot of the times we just did hand stuff," Mikey says.

"Gerard, it really doesn't matter, does it? It was a long time ago. It's not like we felt anything. It was just what we did sometimes," Frank says moving closer and putting his arm around him.

"Something you did sometimes," he asks as he pushes Frank's arm off him, "okay, well, how would you feel if I told you I let your dad fuck me?"

"Gerard-"

"How would you feel?"

"You're being a little-"

"What if I told you, it was something me and your dad just _did sometimes?_ It didn't mean anything. Just happens, and most of the time we just did hand stuff."

"I'd be upset."

"You're goddamn right you'd be upset!"

"Can we just go to the next one, please," Mikey asked, "we did say we wouldn't get mad!"

"Yeah, fine," Gerard says, "whatever."

Pete pulled out the paper so he could read. He cocks his head to the side, "uh, the last time I got black out drunk I woke up wearing a blonde wig, lipstick, and a banana was in my hand. There was a red lipstick ring around the banana, but the worst part was that I woke up with two grand in my pocket BUT I don't know who gave it to me or what I did to make them give it to me."

"Jesus," Joe said.

"Is that you," Tyler turns asking Josh, "is that why I found that money and that lipstick in your room?"

"Yeah, that's how I bought that ukulele for your birthday."

He lets out a sigh of relief, "oh thank god. I thought you had a sugar daddy or something. You have no idea what a relief it is finding out you just blacked out."

"You thought I had a sugar daddy?"

"You had two grand. I thought it was a sugar daddy or you were like...you know, one of those..."

"What," he asks confused , "a drug dealer?"

"No, like..."

Pete loses it at this point, "dude, he thought you were a hooker!"

Josh's jaw dropped, "you thought I was a prostitute?!"

"It seemed believable at the time! The lipstick, the wig, the money."

"Oh my god," he says backing up, "I can't believe you thought I'd do that!"

"It's your body, you can do what you want with it. I mean, I love you and I don't want to see you with other people but I wasn't going to tell you that you couldn't do that."

"Jesus Christ, Tyler, I would never do that to you, or do that at all."

"Well, good," he says, "I feel better knowing that."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes before sticking out his legs, "just do the next one."

He pulled one out still laughing with the others, "okay, okay, I got really drunk at one of Pete's parties--Ha, nice, nice--and I ended up having a threesome with his girlfriend at the time and also his cousin. Which one of you fuckers? Brendon?"

His jaw drops and his hand goes to his chest, "I'm offended you think I'd do that."

"Joe," he asks.

"I was gonna tell you but then she broke up with you and I didn't want to add on to you being upset."

"You slept with Ashlee?"

"And your cousin," Frank interjects.

"Yes, Frank, I am aware," Pete says.

"At the same time," Frank adds.

"You do not have to add to this conversation," Joe says.

"You know, I am just trying to be helpful," he says softly.

"Did you," Pete asks Joe, "did you sleep with Ashlee?"

"I might have slept with Ashlee."

"You could have slept with anyone at that party and you go and fuck my cousin and my girlfriend?!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to bring it up. I figured if I told you this way I'd finally get it off my chest and you can't be mad."

"I am mad! I liked Ashlee a lot."

"It didn't mean anything, I don't even remember it."

"Swear to god it didn't mean anything?"

"Swear to god, dude."

"Just once?"

"Just once, and I barely remember what happened. I just woke up naked with them."

He sighs, "I need some time but maybe I can forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really," he says.

"Thanks, man."

He takes out the next piece of paper and smiles, "ever since I started living with Joe I put his hand in warm water while he sleeps and every single time he pees I'd dump out the water and clean the bowl. He still doesn't know I'm doing it."

Joe glared at Pete, "you do that to me?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd keep doing it until you told me about Ashlee."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Ashlee told me. But I figured I'd get back at you for not telling me about it. She said none of you knew how you ended up there. I was fine with it, really, but what I wasn't fine with was that you didn't tell me."

"Dude, I thought something was wrong with me! I went to the doctor about it. I considered getting adult diapers."

"You apologized and finally admitted it, so I'll stop."

"You're such an asshole."

"You know, I took some time. I've thought about the Ashlee situation and I've decided that I forgive you."

Joe shakes his head, "just read the last one."

"Fine. Oh, this one's gotta be Brendon's, he's the last one."

Brendon goes wide eyed. Pete smiles reading over it before speaking, "I'm still in love with the first guy I ever slept with."

"Aww, that's cute," Gerard says.

"Yeah, that is pretty cute," Pete says.

"Wait," Frank says.

"What now," Pete asks.

"Well, Patrick said he lost his virginity to Brendon while Hot in Herre was playing in the background," he starts.

"Can we please not bring that up again," Patrick says.

"Frank, get to the point," Gerard says.

"Well, if I'm remembering the conversation correctly then Brendon said when he had sex with Patrick that was how he lost his virginity."

Everyone goes wide eyed and Brendon rubs the back of his neck.

"That means," Pete starts, "that the dude you're in love with is Patrick."

"Is that what that means," Brendon asks with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah," Patrick says biting back a smile, "that's what that means."

"Well," Gerard smiles and widens his eyes in amusement.

"That's out there," Frank says grinning.

"Yeah," Brendon says getting redder by the minute, a smile still on his face.

"So, uh, how do we feel about that," Pete asks smiling and looking between the two.

"Feel like Brendon and I definitely need to talk about some things," Patrick says.

"Right," Pete says, "um, do you guys want to go downstairs to the store next door and get some food?"

"Yeah," Gerard says standing.

They all get up leaving Brendon and Patrick alone together. It's awkward for a second but Patrick starts crawling towards him slow. The dark haired man smiles and bites his lip. Once Patrick's in front of him he swallows feeling his mouth go dry. He moves closer until he's sitting in Brendon's lap.

"Hi," Patrick says wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey."

"So," Patrick says, "you come here often?"

"With you sitting on my lap? Yeah, I cum all the time. But you should know that since we've been fuck buddies for the past year and a half."

He laughs and leans in. When he kisses him Brendon's hands go up to wrap around his waist.

"I hear you're in love with me."

"I hear that someone doesn't know how to be quiet," he says.

"It's always been hard for me to keep my mouth shut, especially when you're making me feel so good."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Patrick says, "and I think." He pauses to kiss him again, "we should them we're seeing each other."

"Absolutely fucking not, they'll ruin it, they always do. We can't tell them we're dating."

"When are we going to actually date by the way?"

Brendon moves to kiss his neck, "we already date."

"No, I mean when are you going to romance me before you stick your hand down my pants."

"I do romance you, we watched that movie in our apartment last week."

"No, we watched part of a movie in _your_ apartment. Remember? And about thirty minutes in you slid your hand down my underwear."

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I think I remember you begging for more," he says against the pale skin before going back down to keep kissing.

"Yeah," he asks sliding his hand down Brendon's pants and wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Yeah," he says grabbing Patrick's hand, "and I think it would be good if you didn't start what you can't finish."

"You always finish with me, Daddy," he says tilting his head to let him move his lips down.

"Fuck," he breathes when Patrick's hand keeps moving, "you know what saying shit like that does to me, don't call me Daddy when were not in our apartment."

"Oh yeah," he asks, smiling against his jaw, "what are you gonna do if I don't stop?"

His continues kissing and moves underneath his ear, "you gonna spank me, Daddy?"

Brendon laughs and pulls Patrick's hand from his underwear before pushing him onto his back. He's quick to grab Patrick's wrists and pin them above his head. His hips press against his letting him know what he'd said did have an effect on him.

"I just might," he says.

Patrick raises an eyebrow almost challenging him to prove it. He bends down kissing him hard and letting go of his arms. When he pulls back to look at him he sees the look in Patrick's eyes. That's when he couldn't help himself. He went back in for another kiss letting it get heated quickly, lips smacking, tongues fighting, and teeth biting occasionally. Patrick's hands go to the Batman pajamas to push them down his hips along with his underwear.

"Right now," Brendon asks.

He nods vigorously, "right now."

"Yeah," he says, taking his shirt off, "yeah, fuck it."

"My bag. Pete asked me to bring lube," he says reaching back and unzipping the duffel bag.

He reaches in and manages to fish it out. Patrick's hands go to Brendon's pants trying to pull them down. Once they're around his thighs and his cock is free, Patrick doesn't continue with them. Brendon squirts some of the clear liquid in his hand before rubbing himself down for a few seconds.

"Come on, I want you inside me."

"You'd better be quiet."

"I will," he nods, "I promise."

Brendon adjusts himself to press against Patrick's hole. Patrick bites his lip and lets Brendon push all the way inside him before wiping his hand on the part of his pajams against his thigh. His legs spread a little more and Brendon doesn't hesitate to start pounding into him once he's adusted.

"Fuck," he moans.

"God I love it when you moan like that."

Patrick's arm goes under his to grab at his shoulder while the other goes to hold onto his hair. Brendon grabs his thighs and wraps his legs around him leaning back down to kiss him.

"Just like that," Patrick breathes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

Brendon can tell he likes it by the way his fingernails dig into his shoulder and his hand starts pulling his hair. He moans loud and a hand slaps over his mouth making him go wide eyed as Brendon keeps going.

"What did I tell you about keeping that pretty mouth shut, huh?"

He slides his arm underneath Patrick and pulls him up with him as he sits on his knees. Patrick lets out a shaky moan behind his hand and Brendon can tell he's right against his prostate. He smiles and moves with him slow, "that feel good, baby?"

He nods, the hand in Brendon's hair pulling away and going under his other arm to empty spot on his shoulder. His nails sink in harder until Brendon knows he's going to be bleeding later.

"Fuck, must feel really good if those kitty-cat claws of yours are digging in."

Patrick straightens his fingers struggling to not scratch him.

"No, no," he tells him, "I like it."

He pulls his hand from his mouth and kisses him. He's using both hands to lift him up and bring him down. Patrick's moaning against his lips and squirming his hip.

"Scratch as hard as you want."

His nails dig in again when he whimpers and clenches around Brendon squeezing him.

"You wanna be good for Daddy, don't you?"

He nods.

"Good. Try and stay quiet and if you can do that I'll give you a reward," he says going for Patrick's neck. He's sucking on his neck leaving big red marks and he knows it's hard for Patrick to be quiet.

Patrick lets out small squeals but does try to stay quiet. Brendon tests hims even more when he starts thrusting against the spot inside him hard. He lets out a harsh breath and bites his lip. Brendon shook his head, "you're gonna start bleeding if you keep biting that lip like that."

He stops biting his lip and digs his nails in groaning softly. Eventually he closes his eyes and moves to bury his head in Brendon's neck and lets out shaky moans, "please, Daddy!"

He tips his head back and letting Brendon kiss down before going back up again. His eyes open and he sees everyone walking through the door wide eyed when they see them.

"What the fuck," Pete says, "we were gone ten minutes!"

Patrick is quick to get up and cover himself while he pulls his pajamas on. Brendon pulls his pants up over his ass and grabs his shirt, a cocky grin on his face, "sorry."

A blush spread across Patrick's face and he starts apologizing profusely, "I am so sorry, Pete. I don't know what happened, we were just talking and then one thing led to another. I'm sorry, I-"

"Did you use the lube I asked you to bring," Pete asks.

"Yeah, Brendon said he brought-"

"Dude, I needed that!"

"For what," Brendon asks, "you still haven't told me."

"I've got a boyfriend."

"Pete, hands don't count," Frank sighs, "believe me."

"I'm fucking Pete," Mikey announces.

Everyone's heads turn to him and Pete goes wide eyed.

"Well, he's fucking me but you know."

Frank frowns, "wow, another Way that Pete's had his dick in."

Gerard turns annoyed, "wow, another person I know that's fucked my brother."

"It didn't mean anything," Frank says.

"And neither did Pete, stop giving me shit," he says turning away.

Frank sighs and wraps his arms around Gerard, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't exactly know how to tell you. It's not that I didn't want to, I just didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," he says turning to him, "the reason I didn't tell you about Pete is because it was Pete. I didn't think the sex was important enough for me to tell you about it."

"Joe slept with my ex girlfriend, I got framed for Andy's shit, those two fucked in my car and now on my floor, and now I'm not even important enough for people to talk about me fucking them. I asked for a sleepover, I didn't ask to get my feelings hurt."

"You have me," Mikey says kissing his cheek.

"Yeah," he smiles, "you and all those magazines."

"You're getting rid of those by the way."

"Worst fucking day ever," he mumbles to himself.

"Well, I think Patrick and I are going to go get some food."

"Oh, I'm sure you worked up an appetite on my fucking floor."

"Ha," Frank says " _fucking floor_. It's funny because-"

"Frank, I swear to god I will bury you in the desert," Pete says.

Brendon and Patrick left the apartment and when they turned to face each other Patrick was still red in the face.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I thought they'd be gone long enough for us to finish."

"It's fine," Brendon smiles lifting up his hand to jingle Pete's keys, "wanna finish what we started?"

"Are those Pete's keys?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "you feeling nostalgic?"

"Oh my god," he says pausing for a second, "can you get the CD?"

"I can for sure get that cd."

Patrick bites his lip smiling big before nodding, "yeah, let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> I might post part one of this thing later once I finish it. I got a few I need to post honestly. But if you want something specific just tell me, I might write it. Might take me a little while to get to it though, but I'll probably write it. I just wont write it if it's out of my comfort zone or I've already got one like it I'm posting later. Anyway, thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it and look forward to more coming soon. I promise it'll probably be better than this thing.


End file.
